Corrupted Desire
by zombie kait
Summary: Can love survive everything? Matt is put into a coma from a car crash, and Mimi is suddenly alone. What if Tai decides to comfort Mimi...as more then just a friend?


This is my first attempt at a horror story, so um I'm not sure if it will be all that horror like or not. Um..read and enjoy is all I have to say, so yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi smiled as she and Matt walked to her house, hand in hand. She felt like the happiest girl in the world. Tomorrow she'd be turning seventeen, and it'd also be the three-year anniversary of her and Matt being together. They had reached her doorstep, yet she didn't want him to go.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" She changed out of her school shoes into her pink slippers.  
  
"Sorry Meems, I've got band practice." He smiled at her, causing her heart to melt.  
  
"That's ok. You'll call me when it's over, right?" If only time would stop, so she could stand here and be with him forever.  
  
"I promise." He kissed her strawberry pink lips, and she could feel her knees shake slightly, wanting to give out. His hand came up and touched her lightly on the face, and she felt her heart beat quicken, as she shivered under his touch. Then, it was gone, and he was waving bye to her as he walked down across the grass, heading away from her house.  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was beautiful in every way. Eyes as blue as the dark ocean, skin the color of peaches and cream, and his gorgeous lips that were like a cherry, perfect in every way. His hair was short and spike, and a small silver ring pierced his left brow. He had three earrings to each ear and a silver cross, hung around his neck. A dark green shirt clung loosely to him, and his black pants that looked to be four sizes to big, were kept up with a black studded belt. Black boots barely peeked out from under his pants, the bottom of them were outlined in silver spikes.  
  
They were a cute pair, both of them were 'punk' and everyone pretty much told them they looked adorable together. She wasn't antisocial at school, but she just didn't get involve as much as she had in Japan. She had just moved to California four years ago, from Japan. Her style had changed so much from what it used to be. They way she dressed changed the most, going from a preppy cheerleader, to a bad ass punk, as some people say.  
  
Mimi watched him walk out of sight before turning and finally going inside her house. "I'm home!" Walking into the kitchen, she stopped to find a note on the fridge.  
  
Mimi-  
  
Your Father and I were scheduled on a last minute flight out to New York. I'm sorry, but we won't be home for your birthday. There's some money in the cookie jar for that party you wanted. Remember, no drinking or smoking! I'll take you shopping when I come back. Happy Birthday!  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Mumbling, Mimi walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. She flung herself onto her bed and picked up the phone, punching in Sora's phone number. As she waited for Sora to pick up, she stretched her legs up in the air, smiling as she looked at their sleek curves.  
  
"Hello?" A voice came over the phone, startling Mimi.  
  
"Hi Sora. Do you want to spend the night? My parents left on a business trip." The last words came out in almost a snarl.  
  
"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes." With that, Mimi hung up and dropped the pink fuzzy phone to the floor. Her room had to have been the one thing that didn't change. The carpet was fuzzy pink, her bed was covered in pink blankets, and she had a few stuffed animals on it. Her walls were a light shade of pink, and were covered in posters of bands she liked. A dresser stood next to the window, and on the closet door was a body length mirror. Even though she wore lots of dark colors, she still enjoyed wearing the occasional pink. That is, when she's home alone.  
  
Glancing at the clock on the dresser, she got up and changed into a pink spaghetti strapped sundress and pulled on a pair of brown sandals. As she stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself, she began to braid her hair, into one long braid, going down to the middle of her back. The doorbell rang, and she gave herself one last look before going downstairs.  
  
"Hey Mimi! Cute dress." Sora had bags in her hands, and a smile on her face.  
  
"Tomorrow's your birthday. Wanna ditch school tomorrow?" Mimi and Sora walked into the kitchen, and unloaded the bags, that were filled with chips, coke, and candy.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi smiled as she opened a bag of M&M's and begin to eat a few. "Hey, do you think that Matt, and the others will ditch too? My Mom left me some money, so we could spend all day tomorrow partying."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sora was the only girl friend she had, because most of Matt's friends were guys. It was nice how she and Sora became so close so quickly. Sora wore a khaki miniskirt, a black tank top, and a pair of black boots. Sora looked tough, having four earrings in each ear, along with her right brow and lip pierced, yet she was really nice. Just goes to show how looks can be deceiving.  
  
"I'll call everyone while you set things up." With that, Mimi left to go call her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Tai! I don't want to be late for Mimi's party." Matt sat in the car impatiently while he waited for Tai to close the garage door.  
  
"Keep your pants on. It's not like we live all that far away." Tai hopped into the car and popped a cd in as Matt pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Hey Matt! We do want to get there in one piece!" T.k. yelled over the music from the back of the car. Matt snickered and sped up, as he turned his head to talk to his brother.  
  
"What? You don't trust your big brother?" T.k. scowled as Davis howled with laughter.  
  
"Matt look out!" Ken cried pointing past Matt's face towards the road in front of them. A truck was slowly pulling out in front of them, and Matt knew that there was no way in hell of stopping in time.  
  
"Everyone brace yourself!" He called as he spun the wheel of the car frantically, causing it to turn so his side of the car was facing the truck. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The yells of his brother and friends filled his ears as the car smashed into the end of the truck. The glass from the windows shattered and flew at them. Matt was thrown forward and his head hit the dashboard with a loud smack, causing him to blackout.  
  
~*~  
  
Eheheh..Seven reviews will get me to put up a new chapter. 


End file.
